Someone That You're With
by EO4EVER
Summary: Allison realizes that Adam is dating someone that she knows. Now, her life gets complicated at home and school. ADISON!
1. Change

**Title: **Someone That You're With  
**Pairing: **Adam/OMC, Adam/Allison, maybe some slight Drake/Allison.  
**Author: **ME!  
**Rating: **PG, maybe PG- 13  
**Summary: **Allison realizes that Adam is dating someone that she knows. Now, her life gets complicated at home and school. Adison!  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Don't own anything.  
**Warnings: **Weirdness.  
**Genre: **Drama, Friendship, and of course, Romance.  
**Timeline: **It doesn't really matter. During Allison's senior year, though.  
**Authors Note: **This is a random idea; I have no idea where I got this. I have no idea where this is going to go either.

**Someone That You're With- Chapter 1 (Change)**

**Because these things will change, Can you feel it now, These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down.  
****Change – Taylor Swift**

"I'm here!" Allison yelled as she walked into Adam's place after a long day from school. Today would be the first time in the upcoming months that she would be staying with Adam. Her mother was going on a long business trip and her mother had died when she was three. Instead of staying home alone for the next few months, Adam made her stay with him. But not that she minded. She hasn't seen him in months and missed him like crazy. Not to mention the romantic interest that she had in him.

"Alli!" Adam yelled, running up to her and hugging her. Even though she still had a schoolbook in her arms and her backpack on her back, she somehow managed to hug him back.

"I missed you, Ada," the teenager said, placing her textbook on the coffee table and her backpack on the couch as her cat, Tabby, ran up to her. It lived at Adam's house since her mom didn't want a cat at his place. Allison begged and begged Adam until he gave in and got a cat.

"Did you bring your other school stuff?" he asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, mom," she sarcastically said.

He pulled her in for another hug and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Just looking out for ya,"

"I know," Allison responded.

"You have a lot of homework?" he asked her.

"Just some math and history," she yawned, pulling Tabby on to her lap.

"Someone's tired," he said as he sat down on his couch. Allison sat next to him and leaned up against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"You haven't been at school all day," she remarked.

"Very true,"

"G'night," she mumbled against his shoulder.

"C'mon, Alli. You have to do your school work. And later… _someone_ is coming over that I want you to meet," Adam replied. The way that he said someone indicated that she probably didn't want to know who he was.

"Who?" she reluctantly asked.

"My boyfriend?" he said.

Her heart broke. He was dating again. Him and Drake had ended things a while ago, and was hoping that the two of them could give it a shot, even though he's "gay". The fact that Adam was dating again, just broke her heart. But she knew that he wouldn't stay single for long; he was Adam Lambert for crying out loud!

"Oh… how long have you been dating him?" she asked.

"A couple months," he replied.

"WHAT?!" she screamed, standing up. "Exactly how long is a couple months?"

"Five," he replied.

She sat back down, almost in tears. Some from the fact that he was dating someone and the other thing was because he didn't tell her. For five entire months.

"Why didn't you tell me, Adam?" she asked him. Adam sighed and sat down next to her.

"I… I'm sorry," he replied.

"And how does the public not even know about this?" she asked him.

"We have been keeping it a secret. Really hard work, but we've been doing it,"

"Oh…" she sadly responded.

"I think that he might be the one, Al," he said.

"Um… I gotta go do homework," she said. Allison grabbed her backpack and math book before heading up the stairs to her bedroom.

***

**Allison's POV**

An hour and a half later, I was downstairs in the room that wasn't the living room. Ya know, the one that is by the kitchen kind of and all and by the front door. Yeah. That one. I was out there lying on my stomach working on my US History homework. Tomorrow was Friday. Thank god. I didn't like school that much. But then again, what teenager did these days?

The doorbell rang and I sighed. I already decided that I wouldn't like him. Well, I said that about Drake but he wasn't such a bad guy after all. Adam ran to the door like a five year old getting something he really wants.

"C'mon, Alli!" he said, running over to me and pulling me up before rushing the both of us back over to the door. I grunted, but went with him anyways.

"I have homework to do, Adam," I said as he opened the door. I looked down and put my hand on my forehead, stressed out. Tabby ran up to me so I picked her up. Adam opened the door as I played with my cat. Mostly I was trying to distract myself from what was about to happen.

I looked up. "Um… hi Mr. L," I said, shifting Tabby in my arms. She was meowing, so I let her go. But what was… oh god. No. This can't be happening. Oh god. I think I'm gonna be sick.

"You know Zackary?" Adam asked me.

"He's been my teacher for like the past 4 years for like… well, lets see. Study hall and homeroom, which is the same thing, for the past 4 years, English for the past three, and US History this year. So yeah, I know him fairly well," I replied. "Dude, this is _weird_."

This _cant _be happening. Adam can't be dating my _teacher_. Adam… the guy whom I love more than _life_ itself was dating my _teacher._

"Okay… um, come in," Adam said. He was about to… oh god. I think I'm gonna be sick.

"Oh god I'm gonna be sick," I said and I darted to the bathroom.

Well, at least he was dating the cool gay teacher instead of the other weird annoying one. Well actually, no one knew if the other one was actually gay. But I was right about one, why not the other? Plus, last year I heard a rumor that they were dating each other. Yeah, I don't know.

***

I had gone back upstairs to finish the rest of my homework. When I was done, I brought everything downstairs and dropped it on the table.

"Done!" I breathed. I plopped down on the other couch. "Did Emma call?" I asked. Emma was my best friend. She was supposed to come over after school, but I'm guessing that she got detention… again.

"She said she just left detention… why is she always getting detention anyway?" Adam asked me.

"Well it's not my fault that she got stuck with the most boring English teacher… oh wait. Yeah it is," I laughed. Long story… really long story.

"Oh god, what did you do Allie?" Adam asked me.

"It's a _long_ story," I replied. And it was. I started to think about Adam and everything that we have been through. I have been waiting so long to go out with him. There was just a couple more months until my birthday, then I would be eighteen and we could go out. But now, that wouldn't happen. Life really sucks.

The doorbell rang, breaking me from my thoughts. Finally! Emma was here. I needed someone to blab to. She knew about my feelings for Adam. Heck, she knew even before I did.

Before I could say or do anything, Emma pulled me into my room, demanding an explanation. It's really not that hard to figure out.

When Emma and I walked back down stairs, Adam was staring at the two of us. I think he heard us. Oh well.

"You two are loud," he said to me.

"Oops," I shrugged. I plopped down on the couch.

"Well I should be getting home," Emma said. "I have homework." Great. So Emma was leaving me all alone here. Thanks a lot for that. This was awkward enough with her here.

She left and I was alone with the guy I love who is dating my teacher. Talk about awkward.

* * *

**Random, I know. Please leave a comment with Ideas! **


	2. Battlefield

**I just realized that I made a mistake last chapter. Her mom is the dead one and her father is the one that is always gone. Just wanted to clear that up. Sorry about any confusion. **

**Someone That You're With- Chapter 2 (Battlefield)**

**I don't wanna fall for it, now, I never meant to start a war, You know, I never wanna hurt you, Don't even know we're fighting for, Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield**

**Battlefield- Jordin Sparks**

**Allison's Point Of View**

School the next day was awkward to say the least. Last night I barely got any sleep, as I had stayed up thinking about all of this. I hadn't done that much thinking in a long time. I thought about everything that had to do with this and I got nowhere with it. The question that I wanted answered the most was why Adam didn't tell me. Did he not trust me or something?

Before school, Emma and I were behind some buildings in the back, away from our small school population, trying to make sense of this whole mess.

"Dude, I feel _bad_ for you," Emma said, laughing. I sighed. She didn't get how serious this was. Okay, maybe I was over reacting, but Adam was my whole world. And nothing would ever change that.

"He didn't even tell me, Emma, That's what hurts the most," I sighed.

"How long have they been going out for?" she asked me.

"Five months," I sighed.

"WHAT?!" Emma exclaimed. "Five months? That's a _long_ time,"

I smirked. "You're telling me,"

"And he never told you?"

"Nope," I answered.

"What else did Adam tell you?"

"He… he said that he might be the… one." I told her.

"That's…. that's just _weird_, dude," she said.

"Ya think?" I asked her. The bell rang so we had to go to homeroom. Great. Just the person I wanted to see right now. Emma and I were in the same homeroom class, so at least I wouldn't be alone in all of this.

"It's only been five months," Emma said as we walked to class, 'that's like to short of a time to know if someone is 'the one'… but then again you and Adam…" she trailed off.

"Okay, that's enough," I replied. She wasn't exactly making me feel a whole lot better here.

'Nah. This is just too much fun," she laughed.

"You suck," I responded.

"You know you love me,"

I groaned as we reached homeroom. Man, I should have like fake sicked this morning…

"Let's go girl," Emma said as she pushed me in the room, ignoring my resistance.

I took my seat next to Emma in the back of the room.

"C'mon," Emma said, nudging me, "I'm sure that nothing will change,"

"Yeah right. _EVERYTHING_ will change," I replied to her. Everything would. And I knew that. Emma knew that. Adam knew that. Nothing would ever be the same in my life. Nothing.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" she asked me. Changing the subject. "You look really tired."

"I _am_ tired, dude. I didn't get _any_ sleep last night. I couldn't sleep. Plus, I needed to think about this whole mess," I replied. Class started soon after, so the two of us had to stop talking.

Soon after that, the bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom. Great. I had English here first period, so I just stayed. That means like five whole minutes in this room with Mr. L. Crap. And my seat was in the front of the class for English so I had to move up there. Ugh, I really didn't feel like walking the entire seven feet, but I did it anyways.

I slumped down in the chair. I guess I could catch up on my sleep for five minutes or so.

"Is this too awkward for you?" I lifted my head up from the desk where I was napping.

"What too awkward?" I asked even though I knew what he was talking about.

"Me dating Adam," Mr. L replied.

Um… YES! Okay, Crap, how am I supposed to answer that? "Kinda, yeah," I answered. Could five minutes go any slower here? He sighed. What? So did he think that this _wasn't_ going to be awkward for me? Even if I _wasn't _in love with Adam? "It's awkward a little, but I'll get used to it. I promise," I responded.

No matter how much I loved Adam, I would have to get used to it. Plus, when Adam was with Drake I eventually got used to it. And after that, Drake and I actually had a pretty good time. Drake wasn't the _best_ guy for Adam and all, but I did get used to it. So I would just have to get used to Adam dating my teacher… Yeah, that would never happen.

"I'm sorry I never told you. It was something that Adam and I had to decide on together. Like who we would tell and when," he said.

"It's been five months. Five months is a long time. And I'm mad at Adam for not telling me, not exactly you," I answered. Then the bell rang and that was that.

***

I had more classes, and then it was lunch. Emma and I hung out in our usual place in the back of the school so that we could be alone. There weren't many people in our school, but we liked it back there anyways. Plus, we were probably going to talk about Adam some more, and we couldn't do that in front of a lot of people.

"So he said what?" Emma asked me.

"He asked if it was awkward for me," I replied.

"What were you supposed to say to that?" she answered.

"I just said that is was kind of awkward,"

"I say you run away to Mexico," Emma said.

I sighed. "Adam never told me. That's what really hurts, Emma. No one told me. And I'm pretty sure that Kris knows too. So basically everyone knew besides me."

"Well there had to be a reason why Adam didn't tell you," Emma stated.

"Like what?" I asked her. "I thought Adam and I had a better friendship than that. Guess I was wrong,"

"Maybe he's secretly straight or bi and in love with you too?"

I laughed. "I doubt that. He doesn't have the same feelings for me that I have for him," I answered. No matter how much I wanted him too, I don't really think that he ever will.

"Well I tried," she sighed.

***

After lunch, we had fifth period. There was no study hall on Fridays, which I was now grateful for. Emma and I had different fifth periods, but we would be together in sixth period AP US History.

When the last period of the day came around, sixth period AP US History, I just really didn't want to go. Emma waited for me outside the door before we walked in together.

"I know how you can get Adam to fall for you," she told me.

"How?" I responded, eying her suspiciously.

"You could always get a sex change," she said as we walked in. At that same time, Mr. L was by the door. So when he heard Emma say that, he jerked his head up and looked at us. Emma and I looked at each other and started laughing like crazy.

"Don't even want to know girls," he said. Emma and I laughed all the way to our seats. We were so random at times.

***

**OMG! I GET TO SEE ADAM LIVE TOMORROW!!! SO EXCITED!!**


	3. Falling

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And no, I don't plan on having this entire thing be in Allison's POV… Just most of it. **

**Someone That You're With- Chapter 3 (Falling)**

**'Cause it seems like no one can, Hear the voice that's calling, Try to take the most I can stand, But I keep falling, I try to chase the memories away, But they haunt me everyday, I hope I get over this phase, 'Cause I'm stuck inside this haze**

**Falling- David Archuleta **

**Allison's Point of View **

I went to Adam's house right after school. Emma went to her house (She didn't have detention for the first time this year). Adam and I are going to have movie pizza night tonight. Well, we were. I don't know if Adam was going to hang out with Mr. L again tonight. But it's not like they could really leave the house anyways.

I was still mad at Adam, anyways. He should have told me if he was serious with someone. Or if he was even dating again. We were close. I just thought that he would tell me something this big. I don't know, maybe I was over reacting a bit. But it's not like he just hid it for a week, or even a month. It's been FIVE months.

I dropped my backpack down and slumped down on the couch.

"Something wrong?" Adam asked me.

"Yeah. What's wrong is that you didn't tell me, Adam. You kept this from me for five months, Adam. I'd _never_ keep anything from you for this long, especially not something like this. I… I guess I'm just mad that you kept this from me," I honestly said.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, okay. I know that were closer than this." We looked each other in the eyes. No. I wasn't going to give into those blue eyes. I wasn't going to fall for it this time.

"Do you not trust me or something, Adam?" I asked him. "Did you think that I was going to tell somebody? Because aside from Emma, I haven't told _anybody_,"

"I know, I know. And I'm _really_ sorry."

"Fine," I sighed. "But I'm still mad at you."

***

An hour and a half later, Adam and I were watching a movie. Tabby was curled up on my lap, and I was curled up on Adam's lap.

I could really get used to Adam and I not having to work all of the time. He took care of all of his stuff while I was at school during the day and I was really going to start my career after school got out in the summer. My manager wants me to focus on my studies for the time being.

**Adam's Point of View**

I felt kind of bad about not telling Allison about Zach and I. But she was right. I should have told her about it. But it was pretty weird considering that he has been her teacher for the past four years.

"Adam?" she asked me. I turned away from the movie and looked down at her.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you ever going to tell the public about this? Or anyone else for that matter?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. Eventually. But you know how it is. Once the public knows that Zach and I are dating, well… his life will _never_ be the same. He won't be able to go _anywhere_."

"Yeah. It does get pretty annoying. Plus no one at school knows that he's gay… well we all pretty much find it really obvious and all…"

"You're _weird_ Alli," I said.

"But you love me."

Neither of us said anything for a while after that.

"You really care about him, don't you? About Mr. L?" she asked me.

"Yeah, Al. I do," I replied. And it was true. Zach meant a lot to me. No, we haven't really been out on a date yet, mostly due to the press, but I was really falling for him. And hard. He was so perfect. Perfect for me and just perfect in general. And he is cute, too. _Really_ cute. And he has a little accent that is so cute, too. He just makes me go so crazy.

"Is he coming over later?" she asked.

"Yeah. And so is Kris and my mom," I replied. "I haven't exactly told them who I was dating. Well, they know that I'm in a relationship now, but they haven't met him yet."

"Oh," she said. And that was that.

***

**Allison's Point of View**

It was over two and a half hours later, at around 5:30, Mr. L was here. He was back at college for a couple of years and was doing that after school got out about three days a week, so that's where he was for the past three and a half hours.

The two of them were cuddled up on the couch adjacent to the one that I was sitting on, watching the movie. Adam had his arms around him and Mr. L was leaning up against him. I hate to admit it, but they were actually pretty cute together. And really happy together.

The two of them kept whispering things to each other and giggling and sneaking kisses to each other. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the movie, wondering when the heck Kris and Leila would be here. I was getting sick of this.

Finally, the doorbell rang. "I got it!" I jumped up and ran out of the room to the front door. Both Kris and Leila were there.

"Alli!" Kris exclaimed, hugging me.

"Hey Kris," I replied, hugging him back. "Hi Leila."

"Hey Alli," she said.

"ADAM! KRIS AND YOUR MOM ARE HERE!" I yelled. I let them in and the three of us walked into the living room.

**Adam's Point of View**

Allison was at the door with my mom and Kris. Zach and I were still on the couch in the same position that we were in before; my arms around him and him leaned up against the side of me.

"What of your mom doesn't like me?" Zach asked me.

I smiled at him. "You're so cute when you worry," I said, ruffling his short brown hair. I looked down in his eyes. "She'll love you, Zach. Don't worry about it."

Allison, Kris, and my mother then walked into the living room. I moved away from Zach. Even though I was 27, I still didn't need my mother walking in on me and my boyfriend. Even if all we were doing was kind of cuddling up on the couch together.

"Hey mom," I said, getting up and hugging her. "Hey Kris."

"Hey man," he replied, getting me in a bear hug. I went over to the couch and pulled Zach up and put an arm around him.

"This is Zach, my boyfriend," I said.

"Hey," he replied. I looked over at Allison who was texting a million words a minute.

**Allison's Point of View **

I was texting Emma a minute by minute updates on what was going on.

"Who are you texting now, Alli?" Adam asked me.

"Emma," I replied with out looking up from my cell phone screen.

"What exactly are you texting her?" he asked me.

"Um… let's see… OMG this is so weird… OMG this is so funny… OMG I should so put this on you tube… OMG you need to see this… OMG OMG OMG… yup, that's about it," I answered him.

He rolled his eyes at me. "You're crazy, Allison,"

"I don't get it…" Kris said.

"Oh, he's kind of been my teacher for a lot of junk for the past four years," I said, shrugging.

"Well that's awkward," Kris responded.

"Yup,"

**Zach's Point of View**

Later, Kris and Adam's mom were gone. They both liked me for the most part. Ms. Lambert yelled at Adam for a while for taking so much time before she got to meet me, but that was about it. Allison had dragged Emma over here and they were now both currently in her room.

"Your mom seems nice," I said.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool," he replied. "So when do I get to meet your family?"

I hoped he wouldn't ask that. But I knew that he would at one point.

"My dad… he doesn't accept me for who I am. He doesn't like the fact that I choose to be a teacher, when he wanted me to be a doctor. And he definitely doesn't accept the fact that I'm gay. My mom… she was okay with it, but she died in a car crash a while ago. So now it's just me and my sister," I said. "There's no one else left in our family besides me, my sister, and her three year old daughter. Well, there's also my father, but both me and my sister lost all contact with him last year some time."

"I never knew that. Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked.

I sighed. "It's just not something that I like talking about, ya know?"

"Can I meet your sister sometime then? And your niece?" he asked me.

"What's with wanting to meet my family?" I laughed.

"You've met my mom," Adam said to me, "now I wanna met your family."

"I haven't met your father or Neil yet," I remarked. He smirked and wrapped his arms around my chest. I sneaked a light kiss on his lips.

***

**Please tell me what you think. I really like how this is turning out so far. **


	4. Before We Come Undone

**Someone That You're With- Chapter 4 (Before We Come Undone)**

**  
Now, pride is out the door, Cause I know we can make it before (make it before), Make it before the sun breaks another day, I wait 'til you say I'm the only one, Before we come, before we come undone**

**Before We Come Undone- Kris Allen**

**Allison's Point of View **

The rest of the weekend went by in a blur and pretty soon it was Monday. Emma and I walked to homeroom like nothing out of the ordinary had happened this past weekend.

"So the weekend wasn't _that_ bad," Emma said to me as we walked to homeroom Monday morning.

"Yeah, I guess not," I responded. "It could have been worse."

"He could be dating some looser. At least he's with someone who's cool and knows how to have fun, ya know?" she said.

I smirked. "You got that right. Now come on, we need to get to homeroom. Adam said that we… well _I_ need to give Mr. L his rubber bracelet things back that he left at Adam's this weekend," I said.

"Doesn't Adam hate those things?" Emma asked.

"No. He hates that I fling mine at him from across the room all the time," I replied.

"Speaking of those things, can I borrow one? I forgot mine… well actually my dad took them away from me because I was flinging them across the room at him…. but anyway give me one,"

I rolled my eyes and pulled one off of my wrist and handed it to her.

***

Emma and I walked into homeroom thirty seconds to spare. All we really did in homeroom was finish any homework that was due that day that we hadn't yet completed. Well that and a sleeping session. Study Hall was the place where we goofed off and had a lot of fun.

The weekend had gone by quickly. It wasn't that bad; it was actually way better than I thought it would be. I actually had a pretty good time. Adam and I spent Saturday and most of Sunday alone together. Mr. L came over Sunday night for a while but that was it.

I could tell that the two of them really cared for each other. I was getting used to it already. Mr. L has done so much for me over the past four years with my dad being gone all the time and just because it's High School and all, so I owed it to him to give this situation a chance.

The bell rang and that signaled the end of homeroom. I yawned and moved up to the front of the room to where my seat for English was. I reached inside of my backpack and got out his multi colored bracelets.

"These are yours," I said, tossing them onto the table at the front of the room that he was standing at. "You left them at Adam's. He said that you would probably want them today even though I told him that you have millions of them…"

Mr. L laughed and picked them up. "Thanks. And I don't quite have a million of them."

"Do to," I shot back. "You have a gazillion of them."

"Fine. I have a lot of them." He put some papers on the podium.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's up?" he replied now slightly leaning over the podium.

"Why don't you tell anyone that you're gay?" I asked him.

Mr. L sighed. "One, its high school. And two, some people do know. Some of the other teachers here that I'm close to know. But I just don't know if I'm really ready for the entire school to know just yet," he replied.

"No one will care, you know. Well we will but not in a bad way. And yeah people will talk- its high school. But it'll all die down, you know. Everyone loves you and were not going to stop because you are who you are, ya know," I said.

He smiled. "I will soon. I don't know when exactly, but I will. Plus, it's not really that fair to Adam."

"It's just a thought, but you might want to… _come out_ before you say that your dating Adam. Too much to process at once, you know?" I responded. "It's just a thought, though."

"I don't know, Alli," he sighed. "It's not really that simple."

Some chick that was in the English class with me walked in. Mr. L and I stopped talking.

"What're you two talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing," the two of us said simultaneously.

"Just think about it, okay?" I told him.

"Yeah," he replied.

***

**Zachary Point of View **

I was still thinking about what Allison said to me before first period. I suppose that she was right… coming out of the closet at the same time that I say that I've been in a relationship with Adam for the past five or so months probably wasn't the best idea.

But on the other hand, how exactly was I going to tell basically the entire school that I am gay. Not the easiest thing to do. I should probably tell people soon. After all, Adam and I have been hiding our relationship for five months and as I said before, it wasn't fair to Adam.

There would be the paparazzi following me around; I was aware of that the second that I got into this relationship. Hopefully it wouldn't be that bad. After all, I wasn't with Adam 24/7. I have my own life and all. I have a job and go to collage just like the rest of America.

If I were to come out before Adam and I went public, I have no idea what so ever how I would exactly do that. I couldn't just blurt out that I was gay in the middle of class. Well I could but that wouldn't exactly be the best idea.

Five months ago when I got into this relationship with Adam, I knew that this day would come. I would have to face my fears and tell everybody who I really am. I just didn't know that it would be this difficult to do.

I guess only time would tell.

**Allison's Point of View**

I went to study hall after lunch with Emma later that day.

"So you think that he'll come out before him and Adam go public?" she asked me after I told her about the conversation that I had with Mr. L that morning.

"I have no clue, but it would be a good idea, don't you think?" I responded.

"Probably but honestly I have no idea. I'm still processing the fact that he's dating Adam," she replied to me.

"I know, right?" I said as we sat down in our seats. Study hall was the same as any other day, so nothing to big there. I didn't have sixth period today; Monday's were a block day, meaning that I we only had periods 1, 2, and 3. Then I could go home. Yay.

***

**Alright.... tell me what you thought please. **


	5. Next to You

**Someone That You're With- Chapter 5 (Next to You)**

**Maybe were friends, Maybe were more, Maybe it's just my imagination, But I see you stare just a little too long, And it makes me start to wonder, So baby call me crazy, But I think you feel it too, Maybe I, Maybe I, Just got to get next to you**

**Next to You- Jordin Sparks**

**Allison's Point of View **

**Two Weeks Later**

The next couple of weeks went by fine. Nothing major happened except for the fact that I have been having a lot of rehearsals and interviews lately, as has Adam. Things were going fine for the most part at school. Mr. L still hadn't told anyone that he was gay, but we have been talking a lot and he said that he probably was going to come out of the closet before him and Adam announced to the world that they were dating.

Adam has been out of town for the past week but was coming back today and Emma has been sick for the past two or three days. I've been hanging out with Mr. L in his classroom during lunch. Mostly because it was freezing cold outside at this time of the year.

It was Thursday during lunch. Emma was out and I was bored. Mr. L and I were talking. I was trying to convince him to come out, but it was getting no where.

"I don't know, Alli," he said.

"What's the harm?" I asked.

"You know what it's like, Allison. I don't think that I really need to explain this to you," Mr. L said.

I sighed. This was getting NOWHERE. "Are you _ever_ going to have your relationship with Adam out in the open?" I asked him.

"Well, yeah,"

"How do you expect to do that if you never tell anyone that you're gay?" I asked, getting mad.

"Not yet, okay. I will. I have a lot going on right now. You know that."

"Enough with this bull, Zachary! You need to face your fears and do what you need to do. You tell us to do that _everyday_. Now it's time for you to do it," I exclaimed. I sighed. "Look, no one is going to give you crap. Everyone loves you. People will talk, mostly because it's high school. And some people might joke about it but it'll be just a joke, you know… I _promise _you that no one will say crap to you, okay. If they do, then you can blame me."

"I know. I've gotta do it. And I will. Today," Mr. L replied.

"Alright," I sighed. "And I'm just gonna say this… everyone already knows,"

"Whataya mean?"

"Everybody knows that you're gay. I mean it's not painfully obvious like… never mind that. It's not painfully obvious, it's just that-"

"You all have known me so long that you just know," he finished.

"Exactly," I laughed. "The only people who aren't really going to believe it is basically every female teacher here,"

"I'm lost…"

"Dude, you're smart but sometimes you can be so clueless. Like every female teacher in this place has a crush on you!" I laughed. It was _so_ obvious. "Well them and Mr. Dominguez… oops."

Remember the creepy annoying crazy gay teacher I mentioned at the beginning? Yeah. That's Mr. Dominguez. He's full on freaky. And it's _painfully_ obvious that he is gay. And he's pretty mean too.

And I have to have him for math… no wonder I'm not doing so hot in that class.

Should I mention that almost all of the female students who go here have a crush on him too? Well they actually think he's like really "cute" or something like that.

"Oh god," he groaned dropping his head onto the table.

I laughed. "It's actually quite hilarious, actually,"

Mr. L playfully shoved me. "Really," I said. "During class it's so funny. But Mr. Dominguez is kinda freaky about it... he's like in love with you or something… I'm gonna shut up now."

"So how do you think I should tell everyone?" he asked me.

"Just… say it. Yeah, it'll be awkward and stuff, but it'll pass, you know," I replied.

Mr. L sighed. "This is going to be harder than I expected." We looked at each other and started laughing.

"You'll be fine,"

"I know. Its life and I gotta do what I gotta do. Even if I wanna don't wanna do it," he replied.

"Exactly."

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Mr. L and I gathered our trash and threw it in the trash can.

"And Alli?" he said.

"Yeah?" I replied turning around.

"It's fine if you wanna call me Zach or Zachary or whatever, but just not during class, got it?"

"Got it," I smiled.

***

**Zachary's Point of View **

Study Hall started and everyone was just doing the usual. Talking, gossiping and doing homework with their desks pushed together. It amazes me at how much they've grown in four years. When I first met them they were little freshmen. Now they are seniors with a little over 6 months until they graduate and are off to college.

About half way through the period, Allison was giving me the glare that said "_You better tell everybody soon before I blurt it out to the entire class"_. And trust me, she would do that without a second thought.

"Hey, guys," I announced, "There's… something that I need to tell you guys."

Everyone looked up at me. Crap. This is going to be harder than I expected.

"We're not getting a test or something are we?" A guy named Tim asked.

"No, no," I laughed. "Nothing like that. It's actually something kind of serious."

"He did it!"

"She did it!"

I laughed. This was it. The moment of truth. The moment that would change _everything_. "Actually… It's about me. I'm gay. I just thought that you guys should know."

It was completely silent. Then things went crazy.

"YOU OWE ME TEN BUCKS!" Someone yelled across the room.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" Another person yelled.

I waited until it got somewhat quiet again. And that wasn't for another ten minutes.

"Okay, okay. Quiet!" I said. It took them a while, but they got quiet.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" A girl named Jessica asked me.

"Maybe," I smirked.

"Is he cute?" another girl whose name is Brianna asked.

I laughed. They were taking it pretty well, actually.

**Emily's (Random girl in the class) Point of View **

Man, I KNEW that Mr. L was gay. But it's kinda a shame. He's really cute. But him being gay just makes him even cuter now.

Hum…

***

**Allison's Point of View **

It was Thursday, so I had periods 4, 5, and 6 today. 6th period is right after Study Hall, so I just stayed in here.

"See, I told you that it wouldn't be bad," I said to him.

"Yeah. You were right. It wasn't bad at all," he replied.

"Are you coming over right after school or later or what? Because Adam's coming back today and I'm, sure that you miss your boyfriend," I taunted.

"I don't really know. Probably later. I have some homework that I need to finish and papers that I need to grade…" he responded.

"Good. You can come over after school and keep me company while I do _my_ homework since Emma's sick still," I replied.

He sighed. "Alright."

"Good. And you can help me with my math because Mr. Dominguez is kinda crazy. And then you'll be there when Adam gets back. Because I know that Adam really misses you. A lot. I talked to him this morning and he can't wait to see you again," I said smiling.

"I miss him too. A lot. I talked to him last night for a while. Tommy was in the background yelling at him to get off the phone," he laughed.

"You'll see him soon enough," I replied.


	6. Mindset

**Someone That You're With- Chapter 6 (Mindset)**

**I've got my mindset on you, There's nothing you can do to change my mind about it, Inside out you're beautiful, There's nothing you can do to change my mind about you. **

**Mindset- Every Avenue **

**Allison's Point of View **

Mr. L, well Zach and I, were at the kitchen table working on homework together. Me with my high school work and him with his college stuff. Books were everywhere, along with notebooks and our computers.

Adam had texted me, saying that he would be home sometime around 7:30, which was about three hours away. I replied back to him saying that Mr. L was over here and that we were working on some homework together. When I got his replies, they were all about how "cute" he was and about how much that he loved his brown eyes and his little accent. I eventually just shut my phone off because Adam was texting me so much about Mr. L which was annoying the hell out of me.

I wouldn't _ever_ admit this to anyone, not even Emma, but Mr. L is… pretty cute. But I don't have a crush on him or am in love with him like all of the other girls who know him, but he is quite attractive. But I _don't _like him… he's just kind of cute. And him being gay just makes him all that more cute. Eh, what the heck. I have a tiny crush on him. It's almost impossible to _not_ have a crush on him.

I've been working on homework for the past two hours or so and I was getting bored. Usually at this time Emma and I would be talking about hot guys… so basically Adam. I know that Mr. L really misses Adam. After all, he has been gone for about a week and a half or so.

It's been exactly two weeks since I've found out that they were dating. I'm getting used to it. Adam has been so happy these past months. Even though I didn't know why exactly, I was… happy for him. He really cares about Mr. L and everything. I've known Adam for almost a year now and I have _never_ seen Adam this happy. Not when he was with Drake, or when he got to the final two or anything. Whether Adam knew or not, I knew that he was in love.

**Zachary's Point of View **

I could barely concentrate on this work that I was supposed to be working on. All I could think about was Adam. I couldn't stop thinking about him. He has been in my thoughts all day long non stop. We have gone this long without seeing each other, though. But as we get farther in our relationship, I find it harder to be away from him.

Adam is… perfect. Okay, well maybe he was a little on the freaky side and all, but around other people he was just so… sweet. Never in a million years did I think that I would ever date somebody like this. With all the makeup and Adam obsessing about his image and everything. But things happen in life for a reason. I'm glad that I found Adam in my life. I love him.

Whoa, I… I don't love him, do I? I can't be _in_ love with him…

Oh Crap.

**Allison's Point of View **

Later, Mr. L and I were working on my math homework. He was teaching me how to do it first.

"Um… you gotta expand the 3x-4…" Mr. L was telling me. His mind was obviously on Adam. He would be getting home in less than an hour.

I followed along with what he was teaching me. After a while, I got the hang of it so he went back to his own work.

"Do you love him Zach?" I asked randomly.

"Not discussing this with you," he replied, not looking up from his books.

"Oh come on!" I exclaimed. "It's a yes or no question!"

"Still not discussing this with you, Allie," he replied. "My love life is none of your business."

"Love life?" I smirked. "And technically it is because Adam's like my brother," I lied.

He turned to me. "Yes it's my _love life_ and either way, it's still none of your business, Allie."

"C'mon, just tell me that you're in love with him. Because I've known your for four years. Face it, Zachary. You're in love."

"Still not talking about it,"

"If it's your _love life, _does that mean you're in love?" I asked.

He reached over and smacked me on the side of the head.

***

**Adam's Point of View **

I walked in my house quietly, as Allie and Zach would probably be working on homework.

Zach. I missed him like crazy. He was so amazing. How I ever got so lucky, I'll never know. He means everything to me. Yeah, we've only been dating about five months this weekend, but I fell for him. I fell in love with Zach fast. Faster than I ever had before and harder than ever before.

Anyway, I walked through the door and made my way down the hall, stepping over Allison's sleeping cat. When I turned the final corner, I saw Zach and Allison sitting close to each other, their shoulders touching.

My eyes moved to Zach; sitting there with his red flannel shirt with thin blue lines across it, forming a checkered pattern. He was so hot sitting there, that I couldn't help but stare at him.

"Hey guys," I finally said. I realized why stand there and stare at Zach when I can be kissing and hugging him?

"ADAM!" Allison exclaimed, running up to hug me. Zachary was right behind her, smiling.

I hugged her quickly and broke the hug. "Scootchie," I said, pushing her away so that I could get to my extremely adorable boyfriend.

She scoffed but went and sat back down in her seat.

I looked closely in Zach's brown eyes. "Zachary…" I whispered. I missed him so much. More than I had ever missed anything in my _life_. He smiled at me.

I took another step toward him and put my arms around him, hugging him tightly. I felt his arms go around me tightly as well. Burying my head in his shoulder, I let the tears flow from my eyes.

Maybe I was a wimp for crying after not seeing him for two weeks. I didn't care, though. I was in love with this guy and I was going to cry once he was finally back in my arms.

I pressed my lips against his neck and kissed him there.

**Allison's Point of View **

I sat there, watching Adam hug Mr. L. I smiled to myself, knowing that they were in love and perfectly happy being together.

Before I knew that Adam was dating Mr. L, I tried really hard to hide the fact that I was in love with him. And now that I _do_ know that they're dating, I am going to have to try even harder. No matter how much pain it brings me.

"Well aren't you going to kiss him?" I asked Adam.

Adam smirked and broke the hug with Zach. He looked deeply into his eyes. Zach looked down, before picking his head back up, finding Adam's lips in his.

***

**Zachary's Point of View **

After we all ate dinner, Allison picked up her cat and left for her room, leaving Adam and I alone. The two of us were watching a movie together, but I couldn't concentrate on it to due to the fact that Adam wouldn't keep his hands off of me.

"Alright, that's enough, Adam," I said, trying to escape the grip that he had around me.

"Nope," he replied. "I missed you, Zachy."

"Zachy? I'd think you would have a bigger vocabulary than that, Adam. And I miss you too, but I need my space," I replied.

"Fine," he grumbled, letting me go. "But I'm still going to call you Zachy. It's cute. Just like you."

I settled down into his arms, laying my head on his chest.

"Zachy?" Adam asked me.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Wanna go down to San Diego this weekend and meet my family? You guys have a three day weekend, don't you?"

"Yeah we do. And thad be awesome," I replied, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep right there in his arms.

***

**Allison's Point of View **

Adam knocked on my door. Well, I was guessing that it was him.

"It's open," I said, once I realized that he wasn't going to come in on his own. Adam opened the door and walked inside.

"Hey," he said. Adam walked over to my bed and sat down next to me.

"You okay?" I asked him. "You look like you've just seen a ghost Ada,"

He turned and faced me. "I… I think I'm in love,"

"I… in love?" I asked. "With who?" Okay, well it was probably Mr. L or Zach or whatever, but I can dream, can't I?

"With Zach," he replied. He collapsed on his back. "What am I going to do?" he asked.

"Um… here's a thought. TELL HIM!"

Well, there goes all my hopes and dreams of Adam ever loving me in more than a brother/sister way. He was in love with someone else. And not just anybody. My teacher of all people. Isn't this just great?

"What?! Are you crazy, Allison? What if he doesn't feel the same way about me? I mean we haven't been dating all that long. Well, it has been five months this past week and all…" he trailed off in worry.

"Well when you were in love with Kris, you announced it in front of the entire nation, remember?" I asked.

"I wasn't in love Allison. And this is serious. I'm in freaking love here!"

"Well, you've been in love before, why is this time any different?" I asked him as my cat came out from under the bed and jumped on top of me.

"I've only been in love once, Allison. And I was hopped up on drugs during that time in my life," he answered.

"What about with Drake?" I asked, referring to his previous boyfriend.

"I never really hit it off with him,"

"Oh…" I responded. "So you really think that you're in love, eh?"

"Yeah. I am. Oh god," he ran a hand through his perfect black hair of his.

"You'll be fine," I said.

He sighed again. "Anyway, what I came up here to ask you was if you wanted to go down to see my parents and Neil for the three day weekend with me and Zachy,"

"Zachy?" I laughed. "Wow. You _really_ need to come up with better nick names. Ada."

"You wanna go or not?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied. "When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow after school. So pack tonight,"

"Kay. Love you Adam," I said as he walked to the door.

"Love you to, little sis," he said as he walked out of my room.

I leaned back and sighed. When had my life become so complicated?

**Okay, finally finished. I sent out spoilers for this chapter because I was taking a while. Should I send out some for the next one? If you leave a signed reveiw, I'll try and send one out. **

**SO REVEIW!!! **


	7. I Will Be Around

**Oh yeah, Adam's parents aren't divorced in this…. **

**Someone That You're With- Chapter 7 (I Will Be Around)**

**I Will Be Around, When You Think Its Over, I Wont Let you down, When Your ****Love**** Runs Out, And When It Feels Like Life Is Holdin You Down, Whenever You Need Me I Will Be Around**

**I Will be Around- Nick Whitaker (Read it and Weep Soundtrack) **

**Allison's Point of View **

Adam made me swear to him that I wouldn't tell anyone that he was in love with Zach. And most importantly, that I wouldn't tell Zachary himself that he was in love with him. But I didn't really listen to the "no telling anyone" rule. The second that I saw Emma, I told her the events that occurred the night before.

"Adam's in love!" I blurted out to her.

"With you?" she replied, still a little sick.

"Really, Emma?" I asked. "That would be nice, but he doesn't love me in _that_ way. But anyways, last night he told me that he's in love. With Mr. L. Oh, and speaking of him, he came out of the closet yesterday, so you're basically the only one who doesn't know anything,"

"And all that happened yesterday?" she asked me.

"Yup. He came out yesterday during Study Hall and Adam confessed that he was in love last night."

"Wow. Just wow," she responded.

"Oh, and I might go down to San Diego with the two of them this weekend. I told Adam that I was going, but I don't know now. It's really for the two of them so that Mr. L can meet Adam's family and such,"

"So you aren't going?" Emma asked.

"Eh, probably not. So we can do whatever this weekend," I replied.

"Well I have a lot of homework that I need to catch up on,"

"Then you're on your own with this one," I said.

**Homeroom**

**Zachary's Point of View **

Obviously since there was more time today, people would want me to answer questions about what I announced yesterday. Not that it was really any of their business or anything. My personal love life should have no concern to them what so ever. But apparently that's all my students wanted to talk and hear about today.

"So you're really honestly gay?" Andrea, who was absent yesterday, asked me.

"Yes," I sighed. Why was this such a big deal? Did they really need to know everything?

"Do you have a boyfriend?" she then asked me.

"Maybe," I replied. I couldn't lie to the kids, but at the same time I didn't really want to admit it, either. If I admitted that I had a boyfriend, then they would ask _who_ my boyfriend was. I don't think that saying that I am dating Adam Lambert would really go over well.

"C'mon, just tell us, Mr. L. It's a yes or no question. Do you have a boyfriend?" Another girl named Brianna asked.

I sighed and looked down. "Yeah, I do,"

As I expected, this piece of news just created more chaos.

"Who?" someone asked.

"Why do you need to know? You don't know him or anything," I replied. And that was true. They all knew who Adam Lambert was and all, but they don't know him personally. And I wasn't just yet ready for everyone to know that I am dating him yet.

"How do you know that?" she responded.

"You don't. And that is the end of this discussion."

**First Period- Zach's Point of View **

My first period English students came in, and I knew that this would be another hour of endless questions regarding my sexuality.

"Is it true?" a guy asked me.

"If you're asking if I'm gay, then the answer is yes," I replied.

"No, not that. I already know that. I mean, it's like totally obvious in its own way. I was talking about if was have a test today," he answered.

"Sit down Timothy," I said.

**After School- Zach's Point of View (Still) **

School was finally over. The start of a three day weekend. Adam, Allison and I would be going down to San Diego soon so that I could meet his parents. I had to be honest- I was nervous.

I mean, what if his family didn't like me? I was different from his past boyfriends, after all. I have already met his mother, but not his dad or Neil. So I had no idea how they would react. I don't even know what Adam has told them about me yet. Oh well. I guess that only time would tell.

**Allison's Point of View (After School) **

I got back to Adam's after school. I know that he would want to leave pretty soon to beat traffic, but I still wasn't sure if I was even going to go or not. I was leaning on the no side, but I haven't made up my mind for sure yet. I didn't really want to tag along and all. This was Adam and Zach's time to be together and go down to San Diego. Not the time for the three of us to go down to San Diego together.

I walked inside Adam's house and saw him scrimmaging around with things on the counter.

"Hey Allie," Adam said to me, looking through stuff in a bag. "Get the rest of your things, okay?"

"Yeah… about that… I don't think I'm going to go this time around. I realized that this is time for you and Zach to meet your parents and such," I replied. Okay, so I guess that I wasn't going to go down to San Diego this three day weekend.

Adam stopped messing with his stuff in his bag and sat down next to me on the couch. "You can still come, you know," he said to me. "You wont like, be in our way or anything. If I didn't want you to go, then I wouldn't have asked you… and since when do you call him Zach?"

"Since like… yesterday or something. I don't know really. But it's fine, Ada. I'll go some other time, okay?"

Adam sighed, and I knew that he had given in and was going to let me stay. "Alright then, Alli-Kat. I love you If you need anything, just call me."

"I love you too, Ada," I said. He kissed me on the cheek before getting up to finish packing his stuff.

**Two Hours Later**

**Adam's Point of View **

I picked up Zachary and we headed down to San Diego.

"You're the cutest little thing, you know that?" I said, looking over to the passenger seat where he was working on some homework.

He looked over to me and smiled a smile that could make me faint. "Well you're hot… sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" I asked, looking over at him while keeping my eyes on the road.

"Well, yeah. When you're all glammed and dressed up and everything with all the makeup, you're freaky. But when you're somewhat normal, like you are now, you're hot," Zach explained.

I could see where he had a point. Zachary didn't like all of that glam stuff. Or parties, staying up till three in the morning going crazy, wearing makeup, and things like that.

But that was all okay. Zach is perfect the way that he is. I don't want him to change one bit. And even if that means me not dressing up all glamtastic or parting, I was okay with that. Zach really means the entire world to me, and I was willing to change a little for him. Whatever it takes to be with him.

**Zachary's Point of View **

Adam smiled one of his million dollar smiles at me and I knew that I had to face the truth. I was in love. With a guy who had broken up with his last boyfriend because he was to busy with his career to be involved in a relationship.

I knew that there was a big possibility that I could get hurt, but I hoped that I knew Adam enough to know that he won't hurt me like that. Dating a celebrity, especially one as big as Adam, will have its consequences. But somehow, it was worth all of that. Adam was someone who I could spend my life with.

Yes, our attitudes and personalities are completely different and we are basically opposites, but… I love him. I honestly truly do.

There will also be a lot of crap thrown at me because I _am_ dating him and I'm not some celebrity or something. I'm just a normal guy who happened to fall in love with America's favorite glam rocker. There will be a lot of shit thrown at me, but I know that with Adam by my side, I can get through it all.

I sighed and shook those thoughts off, trying to focus on my school work again.

"You okay?" Adam asked me.

"Yeah," I replied, running a hand through my short brown hair.

He sighed, like he didn't believe me. Well, I wasn't telling the entire truth, but I didn't really want to have this conversation right now, either.

"Okay. Well, were almost here. So you should start packing up your stuff now Zach,"

"Alright," I answered. For some reason, I knew things were somewhat going to go down hill tonight.

And I wasn't sure if I was ready for that.


End file.
